Conventional implantable medical devices typically include activity sensors, such as accelerometers, piezoelectric sensors, and the like, that generate activity signals related to the movement of a patient. Such activity signal data can be accumulated over a period of time to allow a clinician to assess a patient's level of activity. For example, a clinician might monitor a patient's level of activity in response to delivery of a particular therapy. As activity signal data points accumulate (e.g., six months is a typical clinical follow-up duration), clinicians will often ignore any data trends because of poor graphical user interfaces (GUI) that are not designed to depict the large amount of activity signal data, which will accumulate over a typical clinical follow-up duration.
What is needed, therefore, are improved systems and methods for displaying patient activity data from an implantable cardiac device in a format that enables clinicians to more easily identify data trends in accumulated activity signal data.